The Runaways
by The weasel is MINE XP
Summary: Ichigo is searching for more slaves to help to the north when he comes upon the Azien plantaion. What happens when one of the slaves falls in love with him, will he return the feeling? StarrkXichigo. Bad summary. One-shot. Enjoy-MnM


Hey guys hows it going? Well I decided to write a bleach StarrkXichigo one-shot, so enjoy!

Warning: Ichigo is a bit OOC in this story

_**免責事項：**__**私は漂白剤を所有していません。私が、世界本当に台無し**_

For all of you who can't read kanji it's the disclaimer. Oh as in the beginning all the characters are black. (no I'm not racist but they have to be for this story O.o)

* * *

I have been watching the Azien plantation for about a week now and have the perfect plan to help the slaves there. Tonight when the full moon rises, the stars are bright, and the first quail sings I will free them, every last one. The Azien plantation is a horrible place, the master is harsh for no reason. The slaves got half a loaf of bread twice every other week and water once in the morning and once at night. It was heartbreaking to watch and made me even more impatient to save them, but the prudent choice of action was to wait and so I did. As the day went on my patience grew thinner and thinner, it was hard to hide and continue to watch the harsh servitude. As I eluded watchful gazes from guards, a pair of sad and sleepy grey-blue eyes met mine, we both stared at each other for a while before he nodded and went back to work in a lazy fashion. Was this man really a slave? He sure didn't act like one. Why did he nod? Did he know my plans for breaking them out of this place? If so, I hope he tells the others.

Tonight was the night. The night when I set them free! I was already sneaking through the hazardous grounds, jubilant at the thought of helping more slaves escape their cruel master, but joy was not the only thing running through my veins, there was also adrenaline, fear, worry, and anxiety. It was unexplainable why I felt all these emotions, I had done it a million times, yet that didn't stop me from feeling them. My mind was made up and I am as stubborn as an ox. I _**am **_going through with this. I crept through the bushes quietly with diligence; I could not afford to be caught. If I was caught, fewer slaves could be free and whoever turned me in would get a ton of money, which was just flat out wrong. When I got to the slave's tents I found them all awake and staring at me. Most of them had a little something in their hands and looked as if they were waiting for something big to happen, then the slave with the blue-grey eyes stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Starrk. We are ready to depart Ichigo." Ah, so he did know who I was and what I was doing; smart boy.

"Okay then, lets hit the road! We can do names on the way." I replied giving them a warm smile before turning around and leaving the way I came.

After stopping at the first safe house, we ate. I decided that it was better to start a conversation than simply sit there in silence.

"Hello my name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?" A boy about 6 foot tall with shoulder length black hair and deep green eyes spoke up.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied. Next to speak up was a busty, greenish blue haired girl that was about 5'9; her hazel eyes were full of joyful energy and she had a scar that started under one eye and stopped under the other.

"Nel's name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Thank you for helping Nel and her friends escape!" It struck me as funny the way she talked, but then again slaves didn't have good an education, so I guess it wasn't all that strange to run into someone who spoke in third person. A tall bright blue eyed and blue haired man spoke next.

"Nice ta' meet ya, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." This time a man with pink shoulder length hair and hazel eyes spoke. 'What's with all these weird hair colors and names?' I thought to myself before he spoke.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Granz."He gave a slight bow and then a tall bustier blonde haired woman with her hair tied back into three skinny pony tails with two green beads on each one spoke.

"I am Tia Harribel." She slightly nodded her head towards me and then continued to stare at the wall. The last one to speak was a tall man with wavy shoulder-length brown hair.

"As I said before my name is Starrk, Starrk Coyote. And if you were wondering about our names….to put it simply our master was a bit of a nut case. As far as hair goes, it's natural." He gave me a smile as if he had read my mind.

"Well thank you all for the introductions, but I do believe that it's time to rest. When the sun goes down we'll visit an old friend of mine. Good night!" And with that we all went to sleep. After we got up we headed straight to Thomas Garrett's house under the cover of the night.

"Itsygo, where are we going?" The girl I remembered as Neliel spoke.

"We are going to Thomas Garrett's house. He will feed and dress you. If we get there in time we will be there for a festival, which would make our trip north very easy."

"Really, How so?" She asked, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Because the theme of this year's festival is life after death," She continued to look at me oddly so I explained further. "You will be able to wear masks that cover your face and the make-up will lighten your skin so you will look more like a white person." I gave her a warm smile and continued to make my way through the forest with the group of slaves.

When we got to Thomas's home the sun was slowly creeping up the skyline like a snail going from point A to point B, and on the porch of a white two story house was Thomas Garrett, waving his hand in the air to tell us the coast was clear and we needed to hurry in.

"Hello Thomas, how have you been," I asked and gave him a warm smile and followed him to the basement.

"Good, how bout' you." he asked, unlocking the door.

"Same here. Hey when's that festival?" I asked and glanced back to make sure the group was still following me.

"Tomorrow, why? Do you have a plan?" he inquired. A nod was all he needed before he understood what I was planning and went off to get the supplies.

"All right guys, time to eat and rest, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" I gave them a happy grin and continued to talk. "Alright I'll be right back. While I'm gone, which shouldn't be too long, Starrk you're in charge. No fighting, yelling, etc." And with that said, I left to go get food.

In the morning Thomas came in and told us to wake up and come up stairs to get ready. Everyone got moving except Starrk, he continued to sleep.

"Maybe he didn't hear Mr. Thomas?" It was Harribel who spoke.

"No, he heard, but you know Starrk, early to bed **last **to rise." Grimmjow gave a grunt as he walked over to Starrk and started to yell in his face to get up, but before he could yell too much there was a hand on his mouth and an annoyed Starrk looking up at him.

"Ya know _Grimmjow_, our master didn't give me the last name _Coyote_for nothing. I have very, very good hearing, so please stop yelling."

"Kay" Grimmjow gave a goofy smile and started to walk toward the door again, but this time he had a sleepy Starrk following him. We continued to walk up stairs and then once at the top I led them to Thomas's room. When we got there he was waiting with all the things we needed on the bed and asked what exactly I wanted to do with them. I knew that he already knew the answer, but was asking out of respect for the group of soon to be free slaves.

"Well, we'll use the flour-like powder to cover up any showing skin and then the masks to fit in when we get to the festival. Oh and we need to get them some new clothes too." I told them all I had planned and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. "You'll go first kay?"

"Sure, why not" And with that he followed Thomas into the washroom. I left the others in the room while I went to retrieve the masks.

When I came back, Grimmjow, Neliel, Starrk, and Szayel all had white baggy pants on with a white cape and shirt. All their showing skin was paled-down to a 'normal' tan. Wow, that make-up works wonders! I set the masks down on the bed. They were old medieval looking ones all in the forms of animals, one was a beautiful panther mask that was colored with different hues of blue and purple, it had a large smile that showed it's canine teeth and it had three whiskers on each side, the ears sticking out of the top had a dab of pink that covered the inside of the ears. Grimmjow quickly picked it up and put it on. He looked good in the mask, like it was made for him. Neliel gave a small laugh and picked up the goat mask. The mask had two horns sticking out on each side that were twisted like a cinnamon roll, it also looked like it had a furry texture due to all of the greys and dark blues smeared together making it look like someone rubbed their hands all over it before the colors could dry. Szayel chose the flamingo mask. The mask matched his hair perfectly. The front of the mask had a long beak; the beak was a lite orange color on top and a more white-orange on the bottom. When he put it on his hazel eyes filled the black holes and the mask came to life. Starrk got up from his leaning position on the wall and walked over to look at the masks. After he scanned over them he picked up the wolf mask. "How predictable," I thought to myself with a smile. The mask was very extraordinary, it looked a lot like Grimmjow's panther mask except the fact that the wolf mask had grey-brown colors and the coloring was done in the same way as Neliel's.

After a few minute's Ulquiorra and Harribel walked out of washroom wearing the same outfit as everyone else. Ulquiorra looked very pale, but Harribel looked tanner than the others. I gave Thomas a questioning look and he explained that when he was doing Ulquiorra's make-up he accidentally used too much and then when he did Harribel's he didn't have enough to make her skin lighter.

"Well that's fine, but you two have to come and chose your mask before we miss our chance to leave for freedom." I pointed my hand toward the two remaining masks and they gave a quick nod before choosing theirs. Ulquiorra chose the bat, it was a simple mask but it still had its beauty. The mask was pure black and had wing-like appendages sticking out to the side and they barely curved up towards the end and they started in the area where the ears on the other two male's masks where. Harribel choose the tiger mask. When she put it on the orange and black stripes complemented her bright blonde hair wonderfully and like the panther and wolf mask it had ears but unlike the others the inside of her ears were white and fluffy.

"Well now that we are all ready, lets go!" I gave them a smile before my face was covered with my own animal mask.

We passed through the festival without any problem, and now were at the border of the south and the north, this was it. We now had to go our separate ways. I would go back and look for more slaves to guide them to freedom. They would find a home to live the rest of their days in. I put a sad smile on my face as I stopped walking to speak to them.

"Okay my friends, I guess this is where we say goodbye. I hope to see you all again and please be careful on the journey ahead of you." I gave them a wave and started to head back south, but before I could get too far I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face Starrk.

"I want to come with you. This journey has been amazing and I also want to help you free other slaves. I want to help others get away from all of the pain, sorrow, and loneliness that comes with being a slave. But those aren't the only reasons I want to come I also want to come because….because….well….i-i love you." He gave me a pleading stare and I couldn't help but give in for I too wanted all the loneliness to stop and if I could help one person out of it by taking him with me then I would, but before I give him a reply i stepped forward, got on my tippy toe's and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." That was all I got to say before another voice piped up.

"Yes! Take Nel with you! Nel wants to help! Please! Nel would also like to repay Itsyigo for Itsyigo's kindness." It was Neliel who spoke. She was bouncing up and down hyperactively. I couldn't help but give a real smile at her cheery attitude. I looked at the rest of them and they all gave me a small nod to tell me they wanted to come also.

"Okay, okay you guys can come, but before we head back south you guys need to cross the border and get some food." They all replied with a smile and we went over the border to eat. I could tell….this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

After a couple of years and many successful "freedom trains" we decided our group needed a name, a name that those creeps could put on their wanted poster. After a lot of brain storming and arguing the final outcome was….The Runaways.

* * *

Well...was it good? Well i hope it was and i hope that you review! XD-MnM

Oh and by the way this was a thingy i had to write in my L.A. class but after i turned it in i switched Harriet Tubman with Ichigo and added the kiss scene


End file.
